The New Neighbours
by inu-babe5
Summary: New Neighbours move accross the road to Katie's house and she becomes particularly intrigued in one of them, will sparks fly? even if they do, little do they know that a new evil will arise... Katie x Edward pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT AT ALL :D**

_**Hi all, i had an idea to write a story like this so tell me what you think and i hope you like it :)**_

_**chapter 1 - Encounters**_

She was riding down the Kelly trail on her entrusted horse, Miko. The eighteen year old woman had dark brown hair with blonde highlights that reached to the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face with Cerulean coloured eyes, rosy cheeks and a full set of pink lips. She had a body that most woman would die for. She had an hour glass figure with a full C cup bust, small waist and child bearing hips to match. They were currently covered in a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans with boots going over the top reaching her knees and a simple white singlet with a 3 quarter sleeved flannel shirt over the top.

"HEY KATIE WAIT UP WOULD YA" I heard someone call my name and I turned my head around and slowed Miko down to a walk. My twenty one year old sister was on her horse Alegria, or allie for short. Her red hair was blowing in the wind as she pulled up beside me. She had the same colour eyes as me, and same body shape. She was wearing a pair of light coloured skinny jeans with boots that came up to her knee like me but she had on a white shirt on and over that was a black leather jacket.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?" Jess said as she patted her horse on the side of its neck. "I didnt know you were coming along...sorry about that" I said with a smile which I recieved back. "Ah well where are you heading off to...oh wait let me guess, the lake about fifteen minutes away?" she said with smug expression on her face. "Okay okay I know im a little predictable when I go riding off with miko haha...I have an idea, lets race there" I said with a smirk on my face. Jess nodded and after the count of three we were off.

"I win, I win" I repeated over and over until she told me to shut up. "Im sorry that im happy, I told you she was getting faster didnt I" I said referring to my horse. Miko was still a young horse but she was growing and so was her increase in speed. Miko and Allie looked very similiar because they were sisters but Allie was older by two years...she still had some speed to gain. Both horses had white Fur going half way up their legs, muscluar bodies, a thick white line running from their noses to the top of their heads and both also had long black manes and tails. The only different thing about them was that Allie's fur was a dark brown where as Miko's was a lighter tone of brown.

"Yeah yeah, I see what you mean...she is going to be a fast horse alright" Jess replied and we both looked over to the scenery before us which always looked amazing. The lake was surrounded by a line of trees that just let the right amount of sun rays through the canopys. It has flowers around the edges of the lake with pettles and lilly pads on top of the water. It also had a little clearing that Me and Jess always sat in and talked.

After a good hour or two sitting in the clearing Jess and I decided to head off home. When we arrived back after another race with Jess winning this time, we were greeted with mum and dad waiting for us on the back porch while we went to walk inside after putting the horses back in their field. Our house could be considered to be a wow factor I guess. The front of the house had a driveway that you could enter on one side and exit out the other (Horse shoe shaped). It had a beautiful garden and a couple trees here and there but more towards the front of the lot. Our house itself was a three story house with the kitchen, lougeroom, study, second lougeroom, bathroom, laundry, dining room and a garage that held Four cars. A Honda Ecord Euro for mum, a GT FPV ford for dad, a Nissan 100ZX for Jess and for me, I have a Mitsibishi lancer evolution. The second consisted of another small living area with mums and dads room taking up most of it and on the third floor, there was mine and Jesse's rooms. The house was very windowy and had light colours throughout.

In Jesses bedroom, her room consisted of a London them because she wants to go there so it had blue's, red's, white's but not overpowering. she had a Queen sized be in the middle with a Tv at the end of the bed, chested draws and side table along the walls and beside her bed. she also had a desk, balcony and private Bathroom to herself. In my room, it was just a royal blue coloured room with the carpet being white and the walls being Royal blue. It was basically set up the same as Jess's execpt for the colours so I also had a desk, balcony and private bathroom the backyard contained a ten by five metre pool with a hut looking spa off to the side. There was also an ourdoor kitchen and seating area with a fire place and a couple couches. Behind these was a barn that contained our two huskies and our 2 horses. Next to the barn and behind it was a Paddock for the horses to run around in.

"Hi mum (lynne) and dad (Rick)" Jess and I said with smiles on our faces. "Hi girls I trust the ride was good" she waited for us to nod our head before she conitnued, "Great, just letting youse know that we will be going over to greet the new neighbours after lunch, so be ready" When my mum finished Jess and I were confused. "Wait what do you mean 'New Neighbours'" Jess asked and we both looked at mum expectantly for an answer. "They just moved in yesterday, you two were at school and we seen the moving truck pull up and it did so again before, I caught a glimpse of one of them yesterday and he looked like a nice man" My mum finished explaining and Jess and I nodded and went inside to grab some lunch.

After lunch, Jess and I headed downstairs where mum and dad were waiting for us. "How long do you girls want to take" dad said with a smirk on his face. We copied his voice in a high pitched mocking voice and we all laughed about it. "Anyway this is getting us no where, I baked them some brownies and I want them to be warm when I give them to them" Jess, Dad and I just rolled our eyes and walked out of the door behind Mum.

We looked across the road and seen the moving truck in front of the house again. The house was a very nice looking one. It had a horse shoe shaped driveway like our house and had many flowers and bushes surrounding it. It was a three storied house like ours was and looked very windowy as well. When we crossed the road, a man came out the front and spotted us when he was grabbing something from the truck. He had Blonde hair, gold eyes, pale skin and what looked like a tall and muscled body.

"Well hello there, you must be our new neighbours" The man said as he approached us. "Yes we are, we live in that house opposite you...we thought it would be polite and friendly of us to come and visit our new neighbours" My mum exclaimed to the man. "Of course, of course. well then my name is Carlisle Cullen and I am the new Doctor at the local hospital" he gave us all a warm smile and turned hi head around when a lady called for Carlisle from inside the house. She walked outside and she was beautiful just like her husband. She had long wavy Brown hair with golden eyes, a kind face, and an athletic body...she was also wearing a red wrap dress.

"Yes dear" Carlisle asked as she stood next to him. "I was just wondering where you were honey, thats all and I take youse are our new neighbours, its very nice to meet you, my name is Esme and i'm Carlisle's wife" She looked at all of us with warm smiles as well and we introduced our selves and after a little while of talking and finding out that they had five children, mum invited them over for dinner at six which they had agreed to and we were on our way.

At five o'clock, I decided to head downstairs and help mum with the preperation of dinner. I set the table and helped mum cook a little. "They seemed nice aye mum" I asked. "Yeah they seem like lovely people and they even have children around your's and Jess's age which is great, seeing as Jess is already going out with Kieran, you could go out with one of the boys" My mum said with a laugh. I blushed and playfully slapped her arm. I was about to retalliate when the door bell rang. Dad had answered the door and I could hear them talking and introductions happening. "I will go and get Jess" I said as I ran up the stairs to her room.

When i arrived at her door i could hear her talking to Kieran on the phone so I decided to have a little fun thinking that the others wouldnt hear. I walked into the room very quietly so she wouldnt hear or see me because she had her back to the door and I layed down on the bed. "Jessica darling come back to bed would you, im so cold laying here alone" I said in a deep voice trying not to laugh when she all most hit the roof. "For christs sakes Katie dont do that again, you scared the hell out of me" She yelled and I burst out laughing but stopped when she said she had to go to kieran and lunged at me. I jumped off the bed and high tailed it out of her bedroom and into mine. "Katie I am going to get you" I heard her yell and could hear her footsteps getting closer to the door before she came in. "I dont know what you are talking ab...ahhhh" I yelled when she grabbed me by my arm and tripped me to the floor, then she started to tickle me. "Hahahahaha stop please...hahaha we have company" I yelled and she instantly let me go and helped me up. "Your could of just said that to me and not do what you did" She laughed and so did I.

We headed down stairs towards the dining room and were greeted with seven adults, two of which we new. "Hello there girls, it's nice to see youse again" Esme said and we agreed with her and introduced ourselves to the others. Two of them stepped forward at once, one was a man who looked around 22 and we was very muscly and big, he also has short spiked hair with golden eyes and a Hansom face. He was wearing a a pair of baggy jeans and a button up shirt. The woman that was next to him had a very feminine slim body with blonde hair and a pretty face as well, she also had golden eyes.

"Hello Jessica and Katie, my names Emmett" "And my names Rosalie, nice to meet youse" said the Emmett and Rosalie. Two others stepped forward, one with a pixie type of appearance with shoulder length brown hair, who had a nice dress and jacket on her slim and petite body, and a taller man with thick light brown hair and golden eyes, and a built figure which was covered in a pair of jeans and simple shirt. "Nice to meet youse, I am Alice and I think we will be great friends" we exchanged smile when he said this and then we looked over at jasper to wait for him to speak. "My name is Jasper and it is nice to meet you two lovely ladies" We smiled at him and then turned to the last member of there family.

I looked at his face and I couldn't help but stare...'He's gorgeous, I mean so are the others but he is...is...wow' I thought to myself. He had a muscular figure, not as big as Emmett but still well built. He had pale skin, shaggy rich brown hair and golden eyes like the rest of them. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black and white converse on, he also had a white singlet and an opened button down red shirt on. After a second I realized that he was staring straight at me. I began to blush and looked away, I heard my sister snicker and I elbowed her in the ribs. "My names Edward, it is also nice to meet such pretty faces around here" he said still looking at me. After a minute or two of a comfortable silence, mum came in with an tray of different assorted foods and we all sat down at the table and began to eat.

After we all finished dinner (with a lot of conversations and staring going on with a particular someone) we still had dessert to go. A couple minutes had passed and I remembered that Jess and I didnt put Miko and Allie in there respective stalls. I excused myself from the table and headed out the back towards the paddock. I whistled when I didnt see see them and after I did, I heard them galloping towards me. After a few seconds they stopped in front of me a snorted out of there noses. "Hey girls ready to go into the stalls" I asked them and they shook their heads and so I rubbed their necks and took there reins in my hand and started to head to the gate.

"Are they your horses?" I spun around and nearly had heart attack. Edward was standing on the other side of the gate and I hadn't noticed him because I was preoccupied with the horses. "Jesus Edward, you scared the hell out of me...yes these are mine and Jess's horses, this one is my horse; Miko and this one is Allegria or Allie for short which is Jesses horse" I expliained and I looked back at him, he had a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" I asked him and his reply was nothing at all. I stared at him for a little while before I asked him to please move so I could take the horses into the barn. "May I accompany you?" He asked me and this time it was my turn to smirk. "Of course you can"

On our walk to the barn we started to talk about different things like where I went to school and other things about me, I in turn asked him questions to. "Could you please open the barn door for me please Edward" I asked him and he obliged and slid the doors open for me. Milo and Alexa came running out from the back of the barn and started to jump up on us. I told them off and they sat down obediently. "Sorry about that, they are good dogs I swear haha" I giggled and he smiled at me. I looked away before he could see me blush adn lead the horses deeper into the barn.

I let go of Allie and put Miko into her stall but as I was about to close the door, I heard a noise and Allie got frightened and ran out of the barn at a high speed. "Oh no Allie come back...Edward can you come with me to get Allie please" I asked him frantically and he said yes in a determined way. I grabbed Miko out of the stall and quickly saddled her up and got on her back. "Hop on Edward" I said quickly and so he did. I could hear the others looking for us when we took off out of the barn and yell after us but we had to get Allie now. I felt Edward put his arms around my waist but tensed as soon as he did, I tried to ignore it as much as I could and pushed Miko to go faster.

We had been riding for about ten minutes but we still couldnt see her. I slowed Miko down and eventually made her stop to see if we could hear her. "Go that way" Edward said and I was hesitant but made Miko go for it anyway. 'I wonder why he thought she would be this way' I thought but after about two minutes I could see Allie running through the trees. "Gotcha" I said as I pushed Miko to her limits. I prepared my Laso when we caught up to her and threw it around her neck. Both horses slowed down when i made them to a gallop. "Thank god we found you Allie" I said as I patted her on the neck. she snorted and I began to lead all of us back to the house.

"Thank you so much Edward, I porbably wouldn't of found her if you didn't tell me to go the way I did" I gushed out as I placed shut the last Stable door closed. "It's quite alright, I could here her running" He exclaimed. I nodded and said that he had great hearing and we went back inside after locking the barn up tight. "There you two are, what happened" My mum asked as we walked into the dining room where everyone was finishing dessert. "Allie go frightened and ran out of the barn, so I asked Edward to help me find her...which we did" I said and added the last part when Jess got a worried look on her face. "Oh okay, at least you found her and shes ok" My mum said and started to pack up the dining table with the other woan helping while the men were talking about what ever guys talk about these days. "There is dessert in the fridge for youse two if you want some" My mum said as she walked towards the kitchen.

After Edward and I ate dessert, with some conversation going on, it was time for them to leave and return home. With some thank you's and good byes later, they had left and we were helping mum with the cleaning. 'Oh joy, now theres cleaning to do' I thought as i grudgingly made my way to the kitchen. "Well that was a great night" I said as I started to help. The others agreed and we conversed on how nice they were and who we got long with most. When the cleaning was done, we all went to bed considering it was around midnight. When I went into my room, after i got ready of course, I layed down in bed and started to think about what had happened today, about us meeting the Cullens and the ride to try and find Allie. 'Why did Edward tense when he put his arms on my waist' was the last question I thought before I drifted to Sleep.

_**I hope you all liked it :) please R&R me with any feedback :D**_


	2. Getting to know you

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS AT ALL ... or anything wwe :D**

_Hii all, I hope you liked the first chapter...by the way if you havent noticed, some characters are going to be OOC :D Here goes the second one...hope you all like :)_

_Chapter 2 - Getting to know you_

"Beep...Beep...Be" I jolted awake and immediately turned off my alarm clock. Sighing, I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and went into the bathroom to start getting ready for school. After having a shower and brushing my teeth, I decided to find something warm to wear because it was only supposed to be fifteen degrees today. After deliberating on what to wear, I chose a pair of dark blue denim boot leg jeans, a simple blue shoulder length sleeved shirt with a white singlet underneath, and over the two shirts was a black trench coat. I also wore a pair of silver flats. When I put my hair into a tight bun, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast, which was already cooked by Mum. When I turned into the door way of the dining room, I halted mid step because there were five more occupants in the room than there should of been.

"Uhh, hi everyone" I said as I went and sat down. I heard a 'hi' from everyone at the same time and we all started to eat. When we had all finished eating, even though the five Cullen children didnt eat much at all, I was wondering why they were all here so early. "So guys, why are youse here anyway?" I asked and Mum cut in before any of them could. "You and Jess are taking them to school until their cars arrive from America" I made an O shape with my mouth and nodded my head ok. "Alrighty then, lets split up and go because if we dont, we will all be late" I exclaimed and they nodded and grabbed there bags from the loungeroom and so did I. When we all made it outside, we decided that Rosalie and Emmett would go with Jess and Alice, Jasper and Edward would go with me. You are probably wondering why Jess, Emmett and Rosalie are going to my school, its because my school runs University/college classes so they can go their seeing as they are all twenty one years old. Where as Alice, Jasper and Edward go to the actual highschool part because they are my age of eighteen.

Not much happened on the way to school, just some getting to know questions were thrown around and some comfortable silences here and there. When we arrived, we met up with the others and went to the office. After schedules and locker numbers were given to each of the Cullen's, we helped them find there lockers and class rooms. Because there schedules basically matched with ours, it wasn't time consuming to find their rooms either...obviously.

Classes went as well as they usually would when I go to school. I talked with the Cullens, my other friends, did boring work and then were finally allowed to leave. "So how did you guys like it" I asked as I drove home (Seating arrangements the same as in the morning). "They were great" Alice replied as she stuck her head through the gap in the front seats of the car. "Yes they were interesting" I heard Jasper say and I smiled and looked at Edward out of the corner of my eyes and waited for his reply. After a few seconds he answered. "It was a good day" was all he said and I focused on the road ahead after he did answer the question. When we arrived home, they all decided to go back to their house so they could tell Esme and Carlisle about their day. After goobyes were made, Jess and I did the same. "So it was good then? did they enjoy it?" Asked mum as she was making coffee. "Well they said that they did, so yeah" "Well thats good then, do you reckon everyone else liked them?" Mum asked and I just shrugged my shoulders and said I suppose so.

It had been about a 2 weeks or so since we had first met the Cullens, which had flown by very fast. We had all become great friends with them and even at school we all hung around together in the cafeteria. Seeing as it was saturday and around one o'clock in the afternoon, I headed outside to the barn to give the horses a ride. As I pulled up to the doors of the barn, I could hear the dogs start to bark and the horses snort. I threw the doors open and waited for the dogs to run towards me.

I didn't have to wait long though because before I knew it, I was attacked with jumps and kisses on the cheecks from both of them. "Alright, alright, yes, yes its nice to see you both now sit down" I said with some emphasis on the sit part. They did as was told and sat down straight away. I made my way over to the horses and checked on them to make sure they had what they needed, same with the dogs. 'Hmm may as well take Miko for a run' I thought as I walked back over to her stall. As I was saddling her up, Milo and Alexa started to bark at something, I heard someone say sit down but they kept going so I knew it wasn't someone from my family. I stepped out of the Stable and whistled to the dogs. "Come here now" I said sternly and they ran up to me and sat down at my feet.

I looked up after saying good dogs and seen Edward walking towards me. "Oh hi Edward, what brings you here?" "Carlisle and Esme are inside so I thought I would come and say hello" He exclaimed and I just nodded and said make youself at home then. I turned back around and headed back into Miko's stable. A thought suddenly appeared in my head. "Hey Edward do you know how to ride a horse?" I asked and when he aswered I could hear him smiling as he said it. "Yes, I have come to learn to ride them...over time" I smiled to myself remembering how it was to first learn to ride a horse, not having any idea what Edward had gestured towards.

"Good, well if Jess says you can, do you want to go for a ride on Allie while I take Miko? " I asked and I nearly jumped when he answered because he was right behind me this time. "Sure, it will be fun" He said with a smirk. I smiled back and took my phone out. "Hey Jess, you know how I love you and all" I said with a smile on my face, which Edward smiled back at. "Can Edward go for a ride on Allie with me?" I asked and held my breath. "Thank you jess!" I said happily and hung up my phone. "Let me guess, she said yes?" Edward asked in a playful inquisitive voice. I nodded my head and made my way over to Allie's stable when I finished Miko's saddle. When they were all saddled up we had led them out into the paddock just to see if Allie would allow Edward to ride on her.

"Alright now here's the real test, try and mount her" I said as I watched, now sitting a top of Miko. I watched him pull himself up on the back of Allie and heard her snort and trotted around a little but settle down after a minute or two. "Great she seems to like you which is a good sign" I said and he agreed and made her walk around a little, before I suggested that we take them down the old Kellie track. We made our way out the gate and started to ride side by side.

"Hmm there's a small lake about 15 minutes or so away from here, do you want to head there?" I asked him. "I will go where ever you do" He stated and I started to blush. 'Why am I blushing for, there's no need to' I thought to myself and I made Miko start to gallop up the track. Edward did the same and we were once again side by side. He suddenly kicked Allie into gear and sped off ahead of me. 'So you want a race huh, well you've got one' I said and I sped off after him.

We arrived about ten minutes after we left the house. Edward had won which he was smirking about and, even as childish as it was, I stuck my tongue out and said that he cheated. He just chuckled and turned to look at the lake, which I mirrored. As much times as I had seen it since I was a little girl, I was always still mesmerized by it, so mesmerized that I didnt hear what Edward had said. "Pardon?" "I said, it's a beautiful place, how did you come to find it?" he asked and I told him about how mum and dad had come across it when they rode horses together at a younger age. "Miko and Allie are the offspring of their horses actually, Thunder and Ellie were their names, Thunder for dad and Ellie for mum" I stated and he nodded. "So where are they now?"

I seen worry pass through his face when he spotted the expression that I had. "They passed away from something but no one new what...someone that had been fired from dad and mums company had said that he would get back at them anyway that he could...and a couple days later, dad went out to the barn when he seen the doors open and found them both dead in their stalls. They rang the police and told them about the guy but they didnt have any evidence, you know the he said she said drama. We are just lucky that he didn't kill Miko or Allie who were just foals back then, Jess and I were 18 and 15 at the time and were away at my nan's house when it happened" When I finished explaining, I seen something akin to sympathy on his face. "I'm sorry to hear that" Edward apoligeticaly said and I waved it off and said that it was in the past now and we didn't need to talk about it.

"Anyway enough about me, did you have anywhere like this over their in America?" I asked and I seen him smirk again, 'Oh how I love those smirks...wait a minute where did that come from?' I thought as I awaited his answer while sitting down with him in the clearing. "Yes actually there was one place I always liked to go to. It was a field of flowers actually as corny as that sounds. It was really pieceful and beautiful there, just like it is here now" We both looked out onto the water and I heard Edward let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked and he looked over at me and smiled which made me wary for some reason. "Nothing really, its just nice to hang with other people besides my family. It gets a little frustrating at times" He said and I smiled at him.

"Did no one talk to you over in America? and yes families do get like that sometimes, thats way I like to come down here on the odd occasion" He smiled back and looked over at the water when I seen something like saddness flash across his handsome face, but it had passed by to quick to be sure. "Not really, I think some were a bit intimidated because all five of us stayed together at lunch time" He answered in a hollow voice and I decided that I wouldnt go into it any longer. "Oh okay, anyway how old were you when you learnt to ride?" I asked and he looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered me.

"About eight I think, it was awhile ago now, what about you?" "Me, uhhh I was around 5 when I first got to sit a top a horse but I didnt learn to ride until i was about twelve" I answered and I seen him nod his head. We stayed in a comfortable silence for about 5 more minutes before we decided to head back home. We untied the horses and were on our way. "Hey Edward" "Yes?" "I will see you back at the house haha" I yelled and laughed as I took off in front of him. All I could hear was Edward chuckling before I was out of hearing shot.

When we arrived back at my house, with me winning by about ten seconds, we let the horses run around in the paddock and went inside the house. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked but heard a 'no' in reply from the loungeroom. I made my way to the stairs and yelled out to see if anyone was home yet seeing as mum had texted me and said that went into work with dad after Carlisle and Esme left, and jess was out with her boyfriend. When I heard no reply, I went over to the loungeroom and sat down on the couch. Edward sat on the opposite end of me and I turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch" I asked him. "What ever you want to, I dont care really" was his reply so I turned it onto a replay of WWE and set the remote down.

"I didnt know you watch this" He asked as he got more comfortable in his seat and relaxed. "Yeah I have since I was a little girl, Jess and I both have and we can thank dad for that" I said as I thought about the first time I watched it. We had only watched for about ten minutes or so before I seen Edward tense up, I was about to ask him is he was okay when the door bell rang. I stood up, while still giving Edward a curious glance, before heading towards the door.

"Hello, how may I...OH MY GOD, JACOB ITS YOU" I squealed and jumped from the step into his arms. "Well it's nice to see you to Katie" I heard him chuckle after this and he put me down. "What bring's you here?" I asked still very exited. "Dad and I moved back here because we missed the place, and ... certain people" He smiled and winked at me with the last part and I smiled back. I surveyed his almost six foot frame and was amazed. He had become very muscular when he was away. He had on a pair of baggy jeans, sneakers, and a red button down shirt with a white tank top under neath. His hair was still the spiked short black that it used to be but his brown eyed face had matured. 'Well after living 3 years in Figi, it definately should of changed a bit' I thought and I looked up at him when I realised he had said something.

"Pardon, what did you say?" I asked and he chuckled again and repeated himself. "I said, now that you have finished checking me out, can I come inside?" I looked at him sheepishly and allowed him through. When I turned back around from shutting the front door, I had come to see Jacob and Edward staring each other down. I stood between the two and looked at them back and forth before I spoke. "What are you two looking like that for" I asked. They both looked at me for a couple seconds before looking at each other again, neither willing to say a word. I started to get frustrated and decided to put my foot down.

"Alright Enough! As far as I'm aware you both have never met, so whats with the hostility between the both of you?" After a minute of waiting I spoke up again. "One of you better tell me or I'm kicking you both out of here right now!" I sternly said which got a response out of both of them, a snort of the nose and a turn of there heads with a resounding 'nothing' after it. "Thats not the answer I wanted but it will do" I made my way over to the loungeroom, trusting that they wouldn't tear the house apart. I heard them walk into the lounge room after me and watched them sit on either side of me, but with almost not any gap between us at all.

I just sighed and un paused the TV to watch John Cena defeat The Big Show. "So how have you been anyway Jacob, when did you arrive back?" I asked him when the ad breaks came on. "I've been good thanks Katie, as you can see I didnt waste my time over there, and I arrived back last night actually, back into our old house" Was his reply and I heard Edward say something like 'I could still take you on' but ignored it and nodded my head. "You definitly did and fair enough...I bet you would be tired then "I heard him agree and was about to ask another question when the front door opened to reveal mum walking through it.

"Hey mum look whose here" I yelled out to make sure she heard us, when she looked up she was suprised. "Well what brings you back here Jacob" she asked as Jacob got up and gave her a hug. "Dad and I moved back here, we missed the place" He exclaimed and mum smiled and started to ask him questions while he followed her into the kitchen to pack some groceries away that she had brought home. "What is your problem with him anyway?" I asked. "Nothing, we have met before thats all and we didnt get along..." He asnwered reluctantly .

I just sighed knowing I wouldnt get anything else from him and started to watch TV again when Edward said he should leave so we could catch up. "You dont have to you know" I said trying to convince him to stay. "No its quite alright, I should be getting home anyway, its almost time for dinner" He said and I nodded and just let it go. I walked him to the door and we said our goodbyes before I closed the front door and headed towards the kitchen.

"You didn't get that many groceries mum...can I have Jake back now?" I asked and they both laughed and Jake and I went out to the paddok and watched the horses run around. "So has anything changed since I got back?" Jake asked. I looked over at him and shook my head. "No not really, a couple of people from school have moved away and others have moved here, like Edward and his family but nothing much, same old country town like you would remember" We both sighed and looked out at the horses together and noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Hmm can I please have your help to put away the horses?" I asked as I walked over to the gate. "Yeah sure" As we gathered the horses and started to walk towards the barn, we could here the dogs start to growl ferociously at something at the back of the barn.

'I wonder what they are gowling at' I thought to myself as I reached for the barn doors, but before I could grab the handle, Jacob grabbed my wrist to stop me. "I for a fact know that they do not growl like that normally" He exclaimed while he pushed himself between me and the doors. I looked up at him about to complain when I heard what sounded like a metal bucket hitting the floor and the dogs went silent. I looked back at the horses to see them tied to the fence and looking as calm as ever. I heard the barn doors creak open and Jacob had disappeared in front of me. I ventured inside and could see the dogs at end of the barn eating something that looked like meat.

I whistled for them to come here, which like always, they did. "Go outside to the toilet" I said quietly and they ran out after each other. I walked over to the wall that was on my left and grabbed the shovel off the hook. "Jake, where did you go?" I said quietly and carefully walked deeper inside the barn. As I was walking, I spotted the bucket that was heard earlier. I picked it up and put it back on a small hook that it belonged on. I decided to walk back toward's Miko's, and Allie's stables. When I checked Allie's stable and was satisfied with it, I walked over to Miko's. Unfortunately I didnt make it that far before I was grabbed around the waist and shieked. The next thing I knew, I was being hurried into Miko's stall and looked up into Jacob's face.

"Are you alright Katie?" Jacob asked me, I nodded my head yes even though I was a little shaken up. "Do you know who it is?" I asked him and this time, it was his turn to shake his head but for a no instead. We both heard the barn doors slam open and ran outside when the horses got startled. We stood in front of the horses and the dogs stood in front of us gowling at a tall, average built darkly dressed man. "MUM CALL THE POLICE" I yelled when I seen her at the back door. Before I knew what had happened, I was being thrown against the barn wall. Just before everthing went black, I seen the Cullens running around the corner and seen Jacob take his shirt off and...morph into a...and then... everything went black.


End file.
